My Past and Now
by Devil16
Summary: Serena has a secret that she hasn’t told anyone but what happens when her past comes to her.
1. O My

My past and Now

Devil16  
  
Summary: Serena has a secret that she hasn't told anyone but what happens when her past comes to her.   
  
Serena was walking in the park looking at all the roses and thinking about her other life she left behind. For you see Serena is a vampire but a special one at that. She is old enough to walk in the sun and doesn't have to drink blood so frequently. For that she was very great full. Even though she enjoyed being a vampire it wasn't the blood and the fighting that drew her into that life it was the people that she met during her adventures. But it was a certain person that really made her happy and glad she was who she was.  
  
All of a sudden there was a loud scream and boom noise that made Serena break out of her thoughts. Running as fast as she could to where she heard the scream. She got there and looked around to see what happened and stopped to look at the body that had fallen. Then realization hit her of who it was.  
  
"O my god, it can't be" Serena gasped  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N: Hey guys sorry the story is so short but I want to see what you guys think about it first before I continue. This is my first story so if there is anything that I need to change just tell me and tell me what you think. Thanks so much and I hope you enjoy it.


	2. Him

My past and Now  
  
Chapter: Him  
  
Devil16  
  
Summary: Serena has a secret that she hasn't told anyone but what happens when her past comes back to her.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own of these characters. If I did then I'd be filthy rich.  
  
"O my god, it can't be" gasped Serena  
  
Serena looked at the body with a mixture of surprise, happiness and hate. As Serena was taking it all in the body clad in worn black jeans and a silk red shirt over a black shirt began to move.  
  
"Aggg" the figure grunted.  
  
As he began to get up he noticed someone looking at him. He looked up.  
  
"Well well lookie who we got her" said the man with a smile on his face.  
  
"Spike" Serena whispered still not believing who she was looking at.  
  
"Right in the flesh luv" replied Spike  
  
Breaking out of shock Serena finally realized whom she looking at. Running as fast as she could to hug Spike. Then stopping in her tracks and the smile on her face fell into a cold expression.  
  
"Why are you here?" asked Serena in a cold distant voice only used for her enemies.  
  
"I don't know, fell through a portal and ended up here," described Spike the smile on his face also gone.  
  
They stood in silence for a couple of minutes just looking at each other with questioning looks. Serena didn't know what to do. She wanted to help but she couldn't get the feeling of anger out of her. She also knew that she had to do what was right and had to put her feelings aside one more time and help a person that was in need. Even if that person was a vampire that had betrayed her and left her alone. She still cared for him and in some way she knew that she always would. Serena just hoped that the hate in her wouldn't make her do anything stupid.  
  
The whole time that Serena was fighting inside herself with what to do. Spike studied her. She looked so much different then before Spike thought to himself. She looked stronger and in more in tune with herself. But she also looked tired and mysterious. Her appearance had also changed. Gone was the frail innocent girl now she looked like a strong women. With her layered hair only reaching past her shoulder. Her gold locks, which as impossible as it sounded seemed, whiter than gold. Her body had changed also. Gone was the baby fat, now she looked more tone with full breasts and a flat stomach that he could see from her tight dark blue tank top. She wore a short, black skirt so he could see that her legs were sharper and looked like she a acquired muscle in them they also seemed longer too. Spike looked back up to her face and saw her eyes those same crystal blue eyes that had attracted her to him in the first place but they were different now she still had the same innocence in them but they also held wisdom from all her experiences. And if it was possible she looked like she aged but Spike shook off that idea knowing full well that wasn't possible. "Hello anyone in there?" asked Serena annoyence clearly evident in her voice.  
  
"Huh?" asked Spike breaking out of his trance "what did you say?"  
  
"I said are gonna come with me or are you going stay stand there like an idiot the whole day" repeated Serena.  
  
"Uhh alright I'll come with you but if you call me an idiot one more time there will be hell to pay," replied Spike smirking  
  
"Like you can hurt me," said Serena walking off  
  
"Yea I bloody well can" said Spike taking a smoke out of his pocket and muttering something about wishing he had his duster with him. He began follow the blond vampiress and wondering where in the hell she was taking him.  
  
A/N: Hey peoples here's another chapter hope you like. And remember your comments are fully appreciated wow that sounded kinda artificial. Tell what you think about the good the bad and the ugly. Thanks so much I hope you enjoy it. 


	3. Control

My past and Now  
  
Chapter: Control  
  
Devil16  
  
Summary: Serena has a secret that she hasn't told anyone but what happens when her past comes back to her.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own of these characters. If I did then I'd be filthy rich.  
  
"Yea I bloody well can" said Spike taking a smoke out of his pocket and muttering something about wishing he had his duster with him. He began follow the blond vampiress and wondering where in the hell she was taking him.  
  
Serena smiled at Spike's muttering about his precious duster. He still has that attitude problem she thought grinning. But she knew that he had changed a tremendous amount she could feel it. Serena sneaked a peak to the back of her to have a quick look at Spike. His wardrobe hadn't changed and that ridiculous Billy Idol hair dew was still there. But inside he had changed, like there was something new to him something warm and kind that was missing before but Serena just couldn't figure it out.  
  
"Oh well, whatever it is must have done him some good" Serena said under her breath.  
  
"What was that?" asked Spike giving her a suspicious look.  
  
"Oh nothing" replied Serena nonchalantly.  
  
"All right, so where the bleeding hell are you taking me Serena?" asked Spike as he walked to Serena's side his hair gleaming from the moonlight.  
  
"To my apartment" replied Serena "Then we can figure out what the hell your doing here and how to bring you back to where you came from." She walked further on ahead to get away from Spike.  
  
"You know if your going to help me you could at least" Spike was caught off as he and Serena heard a scream. They turned to each other and nodded in agreement to work together. They began to run to the place they heard the scream. They ended up in an ally there they saw a women and a slimy green monster towering over her.  
  
"A Takon" Serena said to Spike "The only way to kill it is to rip out his heart."  
  
"Then that's what we're going to do," said Spike already running to go help the women.  
  
"Wait Spike I didn't tell you about the.." Serena was cut off as the demons sharp arm stabbed Spike. He let out an agonizing yell of pain and fell down against the brick wall. Serena's eyes turned yellow as an unknown shock rain through her body. Without even thinking she let a primal growl and charged for the demon's arm. She broke it off immediately then punched it in the face. The demon stumbled a little from the pain. But Serena didn't care she looked at the ground and found a piece of glass sharp enough to cut skin. She picked it up with great speed and walked toward the demon that was on the ground nursing his half arm. He looked at her with his red eyes full of hate. Then he looked at her clearly and realized who it was.  
  
"You're the..." He didn't get to finish as she jammed the glass into his heart and ripped it out in lighting speed.  
  
Serena broke out her trance and looked at the black, round heart as it gave one last beat. Her hands started to shack and she dropped the glass. How could I have lost control like that thought Serena. She looked around for the women but she was long gone. She then looked to her side and saw Spike unconscious from the pain. The poison must be taking affect thought Serena I have to take him home now. Serena walked to Spike and picked him up with some difficulty she began to drag him to her apartment. All the while thinking of what happened in the ally and how she reacted.  
  
A/N: Hello fellow reader tis I Devil16. Ok that was kinda weird anyway tell me what you think. Did you like it, did you hate it, Do you want to destroy your computer and then go hunt after me because I wasted your time or do you want to hug your computer and then hug me for giving you a great story to read. Thanks for reading hoped you enjoyed it. 


	4. Apartment

My Past and Now  
  
Chapter: Apartment  
  
Devil16  
  
Summary: Serena has a secret that she hasn't told anyone but what happens when her past comes back to her.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own of these characters. If I did then I'd be filthy rich.  
  
Serena walked to Spike and picked him up with some difficulty she began to drag him to her apartment. All the while thinking of what happened in the ally and how she reacted. After walking for 15 minutes but seemed like hours to Serena. With her energy spent from the fight and not being used to carry something so heavy her shoulder was beginning to hurt.  
  
"When did you get so freaking fat Spike?" Serena muttered to the air knowing that he wouldn't be able to hear her. She looked to Spike and saw an angelic look on his face. Serena smiled a small smile as she looked at him. Who would have thought such an evil, bastard could look like an angel in his sleep Serena thought. She stopped right in front of a large, brick building.  
  
"Finally, I never thought I would reach it" Serena said out loud.  
  
Looking around to see if anyone was inside she walked straight for the elevator and got in. She pressed the button for the penthouse and waited. Listening to tacky elevator music and having to carry a heavy foe was not her idea of fun but she knew she was doing what was right and that's all that mattered. The bell in the elevator dinged making it clear that she reached her level. She sighed in relief and began to walk out. Once out, she walked up to two large, oak doors and opened them. Placing her key on the stand and taking off her shoes. She began to carry Spike over to the couch and laid him down then took off his shoes. After taking off his shoes she got up and placed them next to hers and made her way to the large, black kitchen. She walked over to where the cabinet that had the ingredients that she needed. She set them down next to the phone and began to mix them and waited. Well waiting she checked her messages.  
  
Seeing that she had two messages she clicked on the button to listen to them. The first one was from her secretary telling her that she had a meeting with a CEO of another corporation at 8:00. There goes my sleep thought Serena as she looked at the neon numbers on the stove clock noting that it said 3:00 am.  
  
"Amazing how time flies when your having fun" muttered Serena sarcastically.  
  
The second message was from Mina reminding her that she, Raye, Lita, and Amy would be meeting her at Le Fie at 8:00 pm. Serena smiled as she heard the message from Mina. After they stopped being scouts and started having normal lives and going to separate colleges. They made a deal that no matter what every Thursday they would meet together and talk. But that was becoming harder and harder to do with all of them having separate and very hectic lives. After finishing college all the girls went out to pursue their dreams and accomplished them. Amy became a doctor the top in her field, Raye became a famous singer and writer, Lita was the top cook in the nation and maybe in the whole world, Mina became a famous model, and Serena was the head of a multi-billion corporation. Serena smiled at the thoughts of her time with the girls in high school and college. As she began thinking in deep thought she remembered the potion and cursed herself for forgetting something like that. She finished mixing the potion and poured it into a cup.  
  
She took the cup and carried it over to Spike who was still unconscious on the outsized, Black, leather sofa. Serena knelt down and lifted Spike's head a little and started to pour some of the potion into his mouth. After finishing off the potion she got up and walked back into the kitchen and placed it into the sink to be cleaned later. Knowing the potion would take sometime to work she decided to take a long bath. Serena walked out of the kitchen and took one last glance at Spike and wondered how she was going to explain to her friends why she a bleached blonde hair man in her apartment and how she knew him. Not wanting to think about it anymore she made her way to the master bathroom. Making a mental note to think of a story to tell her friends later.  
  
15 minutes later  
  
Spike woke up with a start as if he had just woken up for long years of slumber. He began to look around the unfamiliar surroundings taking in everything and figuring out where he was. The room that he was in was huge with dark blue walls. He was lying on a sofa that was far to big for him and to his side was a glass table. Right behind the table was a huge Silver flat screen T.V hanging on the wall on it sides stood two columns the one to the left held a cable box, DVD and VHS player, and a Playstation 2. The right column held a lot of DVDS and video games. He looked straight and saw a big opening to wear a door would be but there wasn't one it looked like it led to the kitchen. There was a black leather recliner to the right of him and the walls held two pictures one of a rose and the other of a moon. Still confused to where he was Spike got up to explore more of this place.  
  
"Where the bleeding hell am I?" whispered Spike.  
  
A/N: Wow another chapter done for me. Ok I know that there are a lot of questions about the story and characters but be sure that all of your questions will be answered in later chapters. For all that want to know this story I think is more of an AlterNet universe sort of thing with some of the same characteristics of the show and cartoon. Any way I just wanted to make cleat that any and all questions that you have will be answered trust me. Ok since that's done. Tell me what you think of the new chapter and the story itself. Thanks for reading hoped you enjoyed it. Thanks for all the reviews so far you guys are great thanks so much. 


	5. Surprise

My Past and Now  
  
Chapter: Surprise

Devil16  
  
Summary: Serena has a secret that she hasn't told anyone but what happens when her past comes back to her.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own of these characters. But if I did I would own Spike oh yea  
  
"Where the bloody hell am I?" whispered Spike.  
  
Spike began to walk down the extremely long hallway. When he heard a noise of water. Now that may just be the person to tell me what the hell is going on thought Spike. He started walking towards the sound and he came upon two large double doors and pushed then open. Once inside his face was in pure shock of the beauty of the room. The room was very large and the floor itself was hardwood but was covered with beautiful rugs that were so soft it felt like you were walking on clouds. There was a king sized bed right in the middle with blood, red, silk covers. Right in front of the bed was a large, silver, flat screen TV. The entire room was a painted dark blue that looked like the night sky. Spike snapped out of his daze and continued to walk to where the noise was. He opened the door to the bathroom and walked in. The floor was white marble and felt cool to the skin. There was a huge bathtub in the middle and a vanity table to the side with a large mirror that had detailed designs all around it. Then to the other side of the bathroom was a large glass door that must have been the shower. Inside it was a gorgeous woman with long blonde hair. Spike began to walk towards the shower as if he was in a trance.  
  
**Serena**

God that feels amazing thought Serena as the steaming hot water hit her face and body easing her into total relaxation. Completely losing herself and forgetting everything around her. She never noticed that Spike had entered her bathroom or that he was walking towards the shower not until the door opened. All of a sudden everything rushed to her as she screamed and tired to reach for a towel and punch the assailant that had opened the shower door. She finally got a hold of a towel and rapped it around her wet body. The feeling of surprise was replaced with anger immediately.  
  
"Just what the hell do you think you're doing walking into my bathroom and opening my shower door!" yelled Serena towards Spike.  
  
Spike finally out of his trance like state just stood there and tried to piece everything together.  
  
"Well what the hell do think I was going to do sit around in a place I have never seen or been to? I needed to know who was here and where I was it's not my fault you decided to take a shower well you had a hurt vampire in your house who is very new to your world" yelled Spike with just as much force.  
  
"Get out, just get out," Serena said in a calm voice pointing to the door.  
  
"Fine but once you're out the shower you're going to tell what the hell is going on here got it?" said Spike  
  
"Yea yea" agreed Serena  
  
Spike began to walk to the door but turned around.  
  
"And if I might say so myself you look very hot luv" Spike said with a cocky smile and walked out.  
  
Serena couldn't help but smile at his last comment.  
  
"Good old Will" whispered Serena and began to dry herself and get ready to face Spike.  
  
A/N: Yay another chapter done. Sorry for such a long wait I had of things occupying my time. So what do you guys think of the chapter and the story so far? I hoped you guys enjoying reading it. I'm also wondering if anyone wants to edit my story for me since I'm so good at grammar and there may be mistakes that I can't see and if that person would like to help me write out this story. So if you guys do email me or just leave a review tell me you do with your email address in it and I'll email you back so that we can talk. Thanks so much and thanks for reading my story.


End file.
